


Friday Films

by Gregariousowl



Series: Watson-Holmes and Family [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parent!lock, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregariousowl/pseuds/Gregariousowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Friday the Watson-Holmes family has a film night.</p>
<p>Aka Sherlock and John fall asleep watching Star Trek, Hamish gets grossed out by his parents affection, and Mrs. Hudson coos at how adorable they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Films

Any other day, Sherlock was the first one awake in 221B. But today when he woke up in bed (John preferred Sherlock in the bedroom with him, now that they were married), it was empty. He frowned and glanced around the room questioningly. Blonde hair on the pillow next to him suggested that his husband was here not too long ago and because of the small, yellow quilt on the edge told Hamish came in here - probably around 2:30AM ; he'd been having nightmares - and set the bright, blanket on the edge in the morning to avoid Papa's lectures about being a slob.

The consulting detective climbed out of the bed, only pausing to pull on a white undershirt that smelt so much of John's aftershave before heading into the living area where of course, John and Hamish were on the couch watching crap telly.

"Daddy!" Hamish waved, glancing at his Batman watch. "It's 1:38PM already. Why aren't you up early like usual? Late case?"

Sherlock chuckled and made his way to his small family. Silently he lifted his son off the couch, stretched his body by putting his leg's across his blogger's lap and squishing the rest of his body on the not so long couch and finally allowed Hamish to sit upon his chest.

"What shit telly show are we watching today?"

"Star Trek: The Next Generation." John mumbled tiredly. (Hamish could be a handful on his own.) " Hammy says you remind him of Data. Incapable of emotion."

"As good and obvious as that deduction may be for his age - it is false."

"Is it really?"

"Kiss me and I'll prove it."

Hamish huffed and turned the television up louder, "Can you guys not. I'd rather not watch Papa dominate Daddy. It's not a sight your son enjoys."

They ended up holding hands, but it caused that warm, fluffy feeling in the pit of their stomachs anyway.

*~*

Three hours later, there was a knock on the door which none of the Holmes heard. It was only Mrs. Hudson, though. She unlocked the flat's door (the family had taken to locking the door for more or less their four year old's protection) and smiled - practically cooing as she entered.

John was sound asleep with Sherlock's head laying in his lap, the rest of his body thrown carelessly over the edge - spilling off. And then there was Hamish sitting crossed legged on top of his father's chest.

"Hi Grandmama."

"Hello sweetheart! I made some fresh biscuits."

The four year old climbed down and turned off the telly, "C'mon then. Papa says I need to start eating in the kitchen and I can't reach the milk."

With one last glance, Mrs. Hudson followed the youngest of the household.

She loved watching in on their Friday film family gatherings.

They were so cute.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so crap, but I came up with it after my friend and I's conversation :D


End file.
